Empress Blaze
Backstory In one of the many zones scattered across the multiverse: there exists a timeline featuring the mystical Sol Kingdom with a story unlike any other. A story of a world consumed in the fires of war and hatred. In this alternate timeline of fallen heroes: the scene is set for a tale of a kingdom's fall and an empire's rise.... Years ago within the Sol Kingdom: the Royal Family was blessed with an addition in the form of a beautiful baby girl. A baby girl who was born with the power of pyromancy: a gift which assured her position as the next guardian of the Sol Emeralds. In the coming years the young Guardian found that she was a natural in using her fiery talents. She reveled in her power and her peers grew to respect her for her fantastic ability. In time: Blaze ended up learning the secrets of the Sol Emeralds as she experimented with their power. She was a prodigy, and with the infinite powers of the flame at her fingertips: the princess began to grow into a fiercely proud protector. So when the fearsome ‘Eggman Nega’ attacked her kingdom: the warrior princess was more than ready. In fact, she was eager. Leading her group of heroic friends under the banner of ‘The Liberty Legionaries:’ Blaze successfully bested Nega's forces in skirmish after skirmish. The constant back and forth of war shook the kingdom until finally: she discovered Nega’s stronghold of operations. With little hesitation and no concrete plan: the Liberty Legionaries rushed through the madman's defenses in a final push to end his war once and for all. Along the way: the group of heroes destroyed machine after machine before they prepared to finally confront the doctor himself. In Blaze's haste for battle and glory however: she didn't realize that she was walking them all into Nega’s clutches. As the group rushed into the control room the crazed doctor activated his final defense. With a flip of a switch a glass dome descended upon the group of would-be rebels to seal them away. With Blaze's extreme speed she managed to slip free but could only watch as Nega callously activated a strange device that hung over her closest friends. A Roboticizer. Blaze was powerless to stop him and in turn was forced to witness her friends and comrades turn into the twisted, marred reflections of what they once were. Once the dome rose. The doctor provided an ultimatum to the princess. She was to surrender and give up the Sol Emeralds peacefully or she was to fight her own newly roboticized friends. There was no way she was going to give up the emeralds she swore to protect so: one by one… She dismantled her own friends as she did countless robots before them. The ease of it numbed her to the bloody reality of the cruel choice thrust upon her. All she knew was that: She. Could. Not. Let. Him. Win. So as the last of her friends fell to her feet: Blaze looked to Eggman Nega with a blackened heart and a hatred like no other. Blaze's righteous fury combined with the negative energy of the Sol emeralds amplified the hatred burning in her veins. This explosion of negativity allowed her to attain a terrifying transformation. It was a form that was either forbidden or unknown to the royal family: for in that instant she defied all of the established legends and became a living embodiment of devastation. With this new power she incinerated the doctor, turning him to nothing. Not even the echo of his scream lingered. Blaze was never the same after that... The once prideful, confident, and warm princess became domineering, violent, and destructive. While initially she sought to destroy Nega's empire to maintain peace in her world she ended up absorbing it into her kingdom and army. The encounter had opened her eyes to all of the ills of the world. She knew that the only way to save it was to purify it with fire. It was then that she hijacked the madman's dream as her own and began her conquest to unify the world under her rule. Her keen and analytical mind that was once used to serve and protect her people was used to plot and form strategies in her bid to rule the world. She cast aside her title as 'princess' and became Blaze: the Fire Lord. With her cunning and her overwhelming power she rallied the people of the world to join in her growing empire and crushed those who refused to fall in line. After years of war and strife: Blaze would stand above all as the Supreme Ruler of the Unified Sol Empire. The Empress had elevated her status from royalty to god in the eyes of her subjects. She ruled over all she surveyed and everyone in the world bowed to her fearsome might. It was undisputed who the world belonged to. Yet, she felt indifferent and empty. She wasn't satisfied. The desire to save the world had been tainted by the lust for conquest, destruction, and battle that still burned in her heart. So rather than lash out at an already broken and submissive world: the Hellfire Goddess instead was forced to try and enjoy the fruits of her labor and the peace it brought. After all, even if the victory felt hollow, she did earn her ‘happy ending.’ That was until it was stripped away in an instant. With a deafening ‘crack’ that split the sky the ‘Hellfire Empire’ Would crumble and shred as a planet shattering pulse stripped the world of any semblance of form. As the very world broke away around her: the Empress called out in fury but her screams were lost to the unforgiving void… Even though these memories would eventually become hazy after the Empress awoke in the ‘Genesis Zone’: one persistent thought would remain. This new world was in desperate need of a leader and it was her birthright to rule. Feats 'Energy Mastery (Fire)' : Blaze was born with the power of Pyrokinesis and as such she naturally has the ability to create and control fire in any way she desires. This ability is so deeply rooted in her being that her soul itself is alit with flames. Empress Blaze always had a natural talent using her Pyromancy. As such: her control over fire is not limited to her own flames. This allows her to bend foreign flames to her will. 'Energy immunity (Fire)' : : Due to her soul being tied to the flames so strongly: Empress Blaze has developed a level of heat resistance that makes her body completely immune to all fire based attacks regardless of the source. She’s certainly not one you should challenge in a ‘Fire Fight’. : This does not make her immune to the force behind fire attacks Cybernetic Limb: Electric Reach : Empress Blaze's cybernetic arm can deliver a high voltage electric charge to subdue her foes. Often time's the Hellfire Goddess likes to use this when strangling her enemy in a vicious vice grip. This gadget stuns a single target and has a 2 turn cooldown. Advanced Style (Tae Kwon Do) : Blaze's fighting style is one formed based on a variety of graceful yet overpowering attacks based around her lower body, similar to the human fighting style known as "Tae Kwon Do.” While she is no master of the style due to the fact that she tends to prefer using her fiery abilities overall; her flurry of kicks, knees, flips, and stomps are certainly enough to stagger most that challenge her! Weaknesses Arrogance : Empress Blaze's arrogance generally causes her to not treat her foes seriously at first. This, in turn, causes her to frequently underestimate them. It is incredibly easy to take advantage of her expectations to put her in situations she cannot recover from. Stubborn : Paired with Blaze's arrogant nature is her stubborn one. She can be irrationally stubborn (especially if she's angry) making her not give up even in blatantly unwinnable situations. She can develop serious tunnel vision which impairs her thinking making her more viable to make mistakes. Air : Simply put, outside of her super forms: Empress Blaze needs to have some form of air in her lungs to utilize her pyrokinesis. In environments without air (such as space) she can't create her flames even if she has a source of oxygen (such as a space suit.) Category:Genesis Zone Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Archetype: Energy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cats Category:Nicobee's Characters